Guitar stands and other musical supports have been used for many years. Typically, guitar stands rest on the floor and support the guitar from the base and/or the tuning head of the guitar. Floor guitar stands rely on the stability of three legs in a tripod to keep the guitar in a safe, upright position. However, traditional guitar stands tip over quite easily, risking damage to the guitars. In addition, the stage floor space available to the performer is reduced by the size of the floor area encompassed by the tripod legs.
An invention that would provide a stable guitar stand that maximizes the performer's usable stage space would be greatly appreciated.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which is strong, lightweight and easily installed or removed.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which is adjustable for varying shapes of tuning heads of guitars.